Absorbent products intended to absorb discharged body fluids are well known in the art. Such absorbent products generally comprise a fibrous mass or other absorbent body which can absorb and hold body fluids. Similarly, it is well known that feminine care articles have been employed to absorb and hold liquids, such as urine and/or menses. The absorbent articles have included various systems of liquid-handling layers, such as intake layers, distribution layers, retention layers and the like. Additionally, the absorbent articles have included patterns of embossments distributed on the bodyside surface of the article to provide a hinging action, or to inhibit or direct a desired flow of liquids. In a given package of absorbent articles, every absorbent personal care article in the package has essentially the same embossing pattern.
Typically, the absorbent articles are placed in purses, backpacks, briefcases, and the like such that they are loose, and are free to move with in the purses, backpacks, briefcases, and the like with the other items contained therein. Unfortunately, purses, backpacks, briefcases, and the like do not always provide a hygienic environment for the articles, and thus the articles can become dirty and/or damaged. Further, the articles can become scattered about in purses, backpacks, briefcases, and the like so they are difficult to find when needed.
To avoid the problems described above, often personal care products, including for example, feminine pads, tampons and pantiliners and the like, are individually wrapped or are wrapped in groups of 2-5 absorbent articles in a pouch or similar wrapper, which generally includes a flap that closes the pouch or wrapper. The pouches/wrappers and the absorbent personal care articles contained within the pouch/wrapper are generally packaged into an outer packaging component which contains a plurality of the pouches/wrappers and the absorbent article. Typically, such pouches/wrappers are a solid color, or have a pattern that covers the entirety of the pouch/wrapper and each pouch/wrapper within the packaging component is identical to each other. Likewise, the personal care articles contained within the individual pouches/wrappers in the packaging component all have the same design or pattern within any given outer packaging component.
Selecting a particular design for the personal care articles as well as the pouches/wrappers can be a tricky proposition. If a particular design is chosen, it could have a polarizing effect. While being liked by some consumers, other consumers may dislike the design. Those consumers who dislike the design may be more likely to complain about the product, or stop purchasing the product based on their dislike of the design.
In the case of feminine care products, such as sanitary napkins, incontinence pads, pantiliners and the like, there is a need for an absorbent article which can provide a possible emotional benefit to the user. Many females experience a down turn in their mood during the menstrual period. Generally, sanitary napkins have a white color or a simple combination of colors to provide a sanitary appearance. Within a given package of sanitary napkins, each sanitary napkin will look essentially identical to the other sanitary napkins in the package. As a result, the user of the sanitary napkins is provided with essentially no emotional benefit by the appearance of the sanitary napkin. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a possible emotional benefit to the users of the feminine care products.